Story Of My Life :Black Veil Brides Fan Fic:
by etfbvblover1996
Summary: Samantha has been living in a divorced family all her life. She finally meets her brother for the first time, but doesn't know that he would change her life forever. When she meets his friends and hits it off with one of their brothers, her life changes for the better, but will it be permanent? A Black Veil Brides fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Story Of My Life. Part 1.

I walked through the park, oblivious to my surroundings. It was a cold winter afternoon, around 5pm as I took my place at the park bench. It had been my favourite spot ever since I turned five, when I had found out that I had a brother. I had always been raised as a single child and I liked it that way too, but when mum told me that I had a brother that lived with my biological father, I cracked it. Back then, I just wanted to punch him and hit him for never being in my life. I had been badly bullied at school, to the point where I had almost turned suicidal. I had been called every name in the book, only the bad ones of course, and it hurt. I used to think it would stop, even though I thought it couldn't get any worst. I was only getting hurt emotionally, but when a new kid, Dylan came to school, well, that's when it got physical. I would be thrown up against the lockers and would stay pinned there until a teacher came, but I would have already been punched, kicked and whatever else they could think of. I have also had death threats by multiple people in my year level. I am in year 10 now and all I can say is its hell. My teachers hate me, my classmates all hate me, but at home, I feel loved. My mum makes everything fun. She is so supportive and never says a bad thing. Ever. I feel like I can really connect with her.

It eventually got too cold for me to continue sitting where I was, so I got up. I stuffed my head phones in my ears and walked slowly back to the bus stop. As Andy Biersack's voice filled my mind, I made my way home. My house was located in the rich area of the neighbourhood, but we were struggling. When my house must have been built, they must have made a massive mistake with the zoning, because all around our average sized house (for two people, that is) were massive mansion type houses, all with expensive sports cars in the drive ways and lots and lots of windows. My mum and I owned a Toyota and not a very nice one. I was starting to get rusted and I knew my mum was already working overtime every night just to feed us. I knew we would never be able to be as well off as the kids at my school, but I loved my mum and the work she does. She works as a vet, meaning she brings home her work and I am in charge of caring for the small animals.

I walked down the street, my old battered converse hitting the pavement in rhythm with nothing in particular, until I came to our house. I knocked twice after checking the front door, which was locked as always. Mum answered the door a mere thirty seconds later, holding a little new-born kitten in her hands, eyes still not open. There was a little blue towel wrapped around the tiny creature's body as she handed it to me as I walked through the door. I looked down at the warm bundle of fur that was in my arms as mum explained about what happened with it. I tuned out half way through the explanation but I remember she said something about it being found in a trash can. I hated people like that who treat animals like shit.  
Later that night, I went to bed with the little kitten, asleep in a little box near my bed. This always happened when mum brought an animal home. Her room was the same size as mine, but she had a double bed from when she and dad used to live together, so there was no room in hers and I liked to give the animal company anyways.

My alarm clock went off beside me. I reached over to turn it off as I got out of bed to get ready for school. Although I am sixteen and well enough capable to do it myself, mum always insisted on plaiting my long brown hair every morning. It had become a habit of hers. I ate breakfast and packed my bag with all my school needs before running out the door to the bus stop. It was quite boring so I'm guessing you don't wanna know about my bus ride *smiles*.

School was as boring as all the past years I have had to go. Get my books, go to class, put my books away, go to recess, get my books, go to class, put my books away, go to lunch, get my books, go to class, put my books in my bag and eventually go home. It was always the same. I had no body to spend it with, no body to talk to, so it wasn't as interesting as you might find it. To explain the no friend thing, well, ever since my dad left, I have had social issues. A social issue is just an understatement. I never talk, I never laugh, I never look at anyone, just listen to my music. I am some-what of a loner I guess.

Tonight, something interesting is happening. I am going to finally meet my brother. I have never met him before. Ever. I know he is older than me by a few years, so hopefully he is nice. He used to live with our aunt, one that I have never met, so I dunno if he will even know who I am to start with. Question after question is all running through my head. I couldn't answer any of them; they all just kept coming and coming.  
I got home, knocked twice, and smiled up at my mum's cheerful face. She was always cheerful, even when she is in pain. Like for example, my dad left when I was six, she was cheerful all through that but I knew inside, she was in pain. You could see it in her eyes. She is better now though.

"Sammy, you know you are meeting you brother tonight, yes?" my mother asked. I nodded my reply and her smile widened. "So, can I do your hair then? And did you want to wear a bit of makeup?" I nodded and smiled up at her loving features. She was actually really beautiful for a forty year old mum. Oh, and if you are wondering, I never wear makeup. I have only ever worn it once to my great grandma's funeral. My brother wasn't there. I would know.  
My hair and makeup was finally done after about half an hour. A few minutes later, a knock was heard on our wooden front door. There were three knocks, unlike my two. His were short and sharp, mine were spaced out. I am super observant when I'm nervous if you didn't figure it out yet *smiles*. I walked into the living room, near the door. I saw long black hair as I saw my mum hugging a tall figure, well taller than her at least.  
"Oh Jacob, you have grown so much!" My mum said, finally releasing him. He turned around and for the first time, I saw my own brothers face.

Jake Pitts.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Of My Life. Part 2.

I dunno what happened, but when I woke up I was laying on the couch with nobody around me. I heard talking from the other room. I recognised one of the voices as my mothers and one as my fathers but there was one more that sounded vaguely familiar. I sat up and tried to stand up before falling on the floor in a lump. My legs were completely numb and unusable as far as I knew. I heard my mother gasp and her rushed footsteps coming into the lounge where I was. I saw her little 'granny slippers' as I called them and looked up to meet her smiling face.  
"Hey honey! What happened? You just collapsed!" She said, still with her kind smile but also with a spark of worry. Like I said, she was always cheerful. I looked around the room a bit, surprised to see it was all very bright. You know when you wake up in the morning when you were really tired the night before and the curtains are drawn and the sun is WAY too bright? Well, that what it was like right now. I struggled to keep my eyes open while looking up at mum once again.  
"How long was I out?" I asked. My voice was very quiet and croaky and I felt like crap. Her face turned thoughtful but she looked away before I could register any other emotions. She turned towards the clock before turning towards me once again.  
"About one and a half hours honey. Why?" She said, a smile returning to her face. I smiled and attempted once again to stand up, this time successful with my mums help. I shrugged in response to her answer when I found out she was waiting for one, and she put her arm out for me to hold onto. I was still a bit woozy from passing out. As I walked through the dining room doors and through to the kitchen, I saw that black hair again and I started to feel faint.  
"Hi bunny!" My dad said, looking up and seeing me with my mum. I wasn't sure why they broke up to be honest. I do have a few theories though, but they were so good together. I smiled in response and looked down at my feet.  
"Hi, I'm Jake." I heard him say. I looked up and met his eyes, holding onto my mums arm tighter as I started to feel dizzy again.  
"Hi Jake, I'm Samantha, but I prefer Sam or Sammy. I know who you are by the way." I said and then regretted it. It sounded so stalkerish. In my head it didn't sound so bad, but once I said it, it sounded really bad. His face lit up a bit as he smiled. My mum clapped, breaking the tension from the room.  
"Well, who wants a bit of munchies?" She asked cheerful as ever. I smiled and nodded my reply before turning to walk up to my room. "Sammy, would you mind showing Jacob around? He looks like a lost chicken." She asked and I nodded once again, gesturing to Jake to follow me. Once my face was out of everyone's sight, I had a major fan girl moment, I mean, wouldn't you? You are showing Jake Pitts around your house!  
"So you know Black Veil Brides, do you?" He asked, once out of earshot form my parents. I nodded shyly. He looked around the house after seeing me nod. I figured he was just trying to make things a bit less awkward.  
"Yeah, I went to a concert once, about a year ago. You and Jinxx were absolutely going crazy and jumping around the stage like lunatics! Andy was jumping around and Ashley was just standing there like a normal person." I said, giggling like a madwomen, then I realised who I was talking to. Jake looked at me with an amused look on his face. "I never knew you were my brother though. It was kind of a massive surprise. Sorry if I freaked you out when I fainted." I said looking around the house, looking at nothing in particular. I knew my face was bright red (it was always red when I got hot, embarrassed etc.) He nodded, still looking amused.  
"It's alright. I didn't get that freaked out, I just supposed you had a medical condition actually." He said, putting a hand through his hair awkwardly. "But, how did you know it was me. I don't have my make up on and not many fans know my face when I don't. It's good for when I go out. I just have to wear a hoodie." He said grinning at himself. I shrugged before replying.  
"Well, you guys have been my favourite band ever since I was 9. I'm 16 now, so I learnt all your faces after a while and it kinda gave it away when mum called you Jacob too." I said, grinning slightly, showing him around our top floor. We only had a very small 3 bedroom double storey. We stopped at my room and I waved him in. "This is my room." I said casually when he looked around. "There is another bedroom down the hall and the bathroom right down the end. The only other bedroom is down stairs." I informed him as he nodded, taking everything in. I grinned when I saw him taking in all the posters of himself on my walls. I felt my cheeks go red when I saw him look at the shirtless posters of him I had, and the almost naked one I have of Andy. It was pretty funny.

We walked downstairs together after mum called us down for a very late dinner.  
"How are you two getting along?" Mum asked, dad looking over his shoulder as he set up the table. Jake was the first to reply.  
"We actually are getting along awesomely. She knows HEAPS about me, but me not so much about her." He said winking at me. Dad looked confused and Jake filled him in. "She has posters of me up in her room." He said chuckling. Dad looked at me and laughed. I missed that laugh. Mum looked at me like mothers do when they find out that their daughters aren't as 'innocent' as they thought they were, if you get what I mean.  
"I was wondering when you would figure out that Jakey was your brother. I thought it was obvious when both your last names were Pitts." Jake looked disapprovingly at mum when she called him Jakey, causing me to giggle in my seat.

After dinner, Jake came up to my room. We sat down on my bed and talked for hours about our lives and about ourselves. I acted like I didn't know the facts he was telling me about himself, but I knew that he knew I was faking.  
"Jake, me and your father want to know if you are okay with staying over tonight. You can have the bedroom just down the hall if you want." Mum said, taking in all my posters on my walls, especially the ones of Jake. Jake nodded and we just sat talking on my bed for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning eventually came. I opened my eyes just to have them blasted by the sunlight coming in through my curtains. I kicked my legs out of bed and walked to my cupboard to get my dressing gown. Slipping it on, I walked sleepily down the stairs, trying to fall. I was probably one of the clumsiest people in the morning. Ever. I got down to the bottom of the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Jake was already awake and eating breakfast.  
"Hey Sammy, what's up?" He asked me quietly, trying not to wake our parents up. I rubbed my eyes, trying not to make my vision blurry before answering.  
"I'm alright. I couldn't sleep though. I don't know why." I said and I thought I saw Jakes face turn worried.  
"I wasn't too loud for you was I?" Jake asked, the worry still present in his words. I shook my head, but then a question came to mind.  
"No you weren't, but why are you up so early anyway?" I asked him, turning my head to the side slightly. I realised that he had to be doing something today, and it wasn't like I needed to know what he was doing, I was just curious and he knew that.  
"I'm actually meeting the other BVB guys today at about 9. Why?" He asked, a small smile present on his face.  
"Well, I was just curious." I looked up at the clock. It was 8:30 now. "Well, you better get going soon; you are going to be late." I said, before pulling out a box of cereal from the cupboard. Getting out a bowl and some milk, I prepared breakfast quickly and then sat down at the table, opposite Jake.  
"You know, you better start getting ready if you wanted to come along." He said. He was looking down as he said it, reading a newspaper that he had found on the kitchen bench. Only his eyes were looking up at me; although I could see a small smirk on his face.  
"Are you serious!?" I asked, pretty much, sorta star struck. He nodded.  
"We weren't going to be doing anything very important today anyway, so don't think you are going to be disturbing us or anything. We are just going to muck around, maybe write the lyrics to a new song or have a bit of a jam session." Jake informed me. I felt a smile erupting across my face as I realised I could possibly be spending a day with my favourite band in the world. I felt myself nodding as I practically swallowed my breakfast without even chewing it and running upstairs to get changed. I chucked on my red jeans and an Escape The Fate T-Shirt covered with a simple plan hoodie. I ran back downstairs where Jake was talking to mum about taking me along. I could tell she was fine with it and before I knew it, I was sitting in Jake's black Nissan, on our way to Jinxx's parents' house. We were driving for about an hour and a half, but we spent it singing along to heaps of CD's, talking about our favourite bands and discussing what we have been doing all these years.

Jake pulled into the driveway of an elegant, white, stone house. It wasn't exactly a mansion type house like the houses near mine, but it wasn't small either. Jake got out of the car, walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Stepping out, I thanked him and waiting for him to get his guitar out of the boot of the car. We walked up to the door together before Jake knocked. We only had to wait a mere thirty seconds before a boy around my age answered the door. Letting us in, he led us into the living room. Jake was walking in front of me so he was seen first as a chorus of hello's erupted from the room. As Jake moved out of the way for me to be seen, everyone's face fell curious.  
"Who's this?" I heard a deep, masculine voice ask. I automatically pinned it to Andy but I knew that he wouldn't talk to me so I let Jake respond for me.  
"She is my sister, Sam." He said and everyone look at him to me, confused faces present. "Yeah, I know. You didn't think I had a sister. Well, um, actually either did I before about a week ago. I didn't tell you guys because I thought she wouldn't be like us and therefore I wouldn't get along with her. It turns out we are so much alike and she even has nude posters on her wall of Andy, Ash and me. It was kinda weird to be honest." Jake said, talking to nobody in particular, just talking to everyone. I found it sweet how they all smiled and as soon as Jake finished talking, everyone came over and gave me a hug.  
"Well Jake. I told the other guys, but my parents are getting a divorce at the moment and my brother is staying with me. Now we have two little kiddies running around." Ashley said, gesturing to his brother (who was the one to open the door for us) and me.  
"I'm Caleb." Ash's brother said as he looked around the room at everyone before looking at his feet. Andy finally un-awkwarded the room as he clapped, making everyone jump.  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" He asked, making everyone smile at his outgoing-ness. Jake put up his hand and started jumping around wildly, like a student that needed to pee or something.  
"I KNOW! Let's go to the park or what a movie or something!" He shouted and we all covered our ears. I never knew he was this loud before. Sitting on the edge of the couch, CC shouted out:  
"Let's go to the movies guys!" Everyone cheered apart from me and Caleb. I'm guessing he felt as awkward being here as I did. I mean, I only just met my all-time favourite band! Who wouldn't feel awkward or out of place at least. Jake took my hand as he literally skipped out the door, leading me to his car. Ashley and Caleb came with us and everyone else went into Andy's car. I didn't know what to expect from this bunch of adults (more like children )….


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the movie theatre not long after we left. It turns out the local shopping centre was only around the corner. As everyone was getting out of Jake's car I stood of to the side, allowing Andy room to pull into the parking space next to ours. Once everyone was out of the cars, we made our way across the parking lot and into the mall. I was walking next to Jake, Ashley and Andy next to me, talking louder than what I would have in a public place.  
"I need to pee!" Andy screamed as we passed the public toilets. I felt me face go red as Jake stood next to me smirking at what his friends comment resulted in. Ashley looked over at me.  
"Hey boys, don't you think we should all go pee before the movies. I hate having to go in the middle of a good movie!" Ashley said, winking at me. So that's how I was left waiting all alone, looking like a loner in the busy shopping centre.  
It took a while before they all came out. Ashley was laughing at me angry-ish face and Jake came and bent down, kissing my cheek. I blushed even more than I was previously. A chorus of 'awwwww's and 'oh, how cute's surrounded me and I blushed even more.  
We eventually walked into the cinema, being as quiet as possible as we walked down the aisle to get to our assigned seats. As we sat down, I found out who I was next to. From right to left it went like this: Jinxx, CC, Jake, Andy, Ashley, Caleb and then me. I had some old lady sitting next to me, giving me greasies as she took in my choice in clothing.  
"Do you want popcorn? I'm gonna go get some for everyone." Caleb asked me, leaning in close so he didn't disturb anyone else in the theatre. I nodded, but then reconsidered.  
"I'll come with you." I said. After all it was just the previews and I wasn't missing the movie. I didn't even know what the movie was. He let me walk out first past all the guys, and then followed closely behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashley pull on Caleb's arm, forcing him to bend down. He whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't catch it and soon we were walking out of the pitch black room and out to get snacks for everyone.  
"So, you like Black Veil Brides I'm guessing?" Caleb asked me, probably trying to start a conversation.  
"Um, yeah, how'd you guess?" I asked, making a small joke of it. He chuckled under his breath.  
"Uh, I just had a feeling. So you didn't know Jake was you brother?" He asked me, curiosity tainting his voice.  
"Actually no, I didn't know at all. Mum just told me that I'm going to meet my brother after school one day and I actually feinted I was that shocked to see him." I said, smiling at the memory. He chuckled again. "So what did Ashley say to you before we left?" I asked. Caleb blushed slightly and I thought I saw his expression turn embarrassed for a second.  
"Go get some." Caleb murmured underneath his breath. It took me a minute to realise what he was saying but after it clicked, I burst out laughing.  
"Oh my Jinxx! Are you serious! That is so like Ashley!" I said, still in a fit of laughter. He looked at me and soon started laughing along with me.  
"So I guess we are friends now, yeah?" He asked. "I don't get many of those." He added and I felt my smile fade a bit.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" I said and gave him a small hug. He smiled as we got to the counter. After ordering and getting our food, we headed back into the movie theatre and sat in our seats, passing down the food to the people that wanted it. Ash pulled Caleb closer and told him something which once again, I didn't hear. Caleb nodded and as the movie came on, we sat back in our seats and watched the movie.

Walking out of the mall, it was pitch black. I didn't even realised but we had spent most of our day in the theatre, probably because we movie skipped a bit. I found out that the movie Andy chose was Batman (obviously!) but I didn't really care. As we got back into Jake's car (Ashley and Caleb came with us again) we swapped seats so Ash and Jake were in the front and Caleb and I sitting in the back, not that I minded at all. We stopped outside of a fast food place for dinner. Of course, me and Caleb got shooed off to a different table. Ashley was claiming that it was important band business and Jake second him, but none of the other members supported this until Ashley and Jake had a 'business talk' with them. I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to get Caleb and me together, but I didn't really mind. He was quite good-looking. He had jet black, emo style hair, bright blue eyes, his face was pale but clear of pimples and everything and he was Ashley's brother (not that that mattered, but it was a plus). Caleb and I sat talking for what felt like minutes, but soon Andy came over and led us out, complaining that he was sick of the waiters flirting with him for a whole two hours. We were led outside by Jinxx and CC as the rest of the guys paid for everyone. It was pitch black outside now, and the street lights were too far away to be able to see anything completely clear. CC and Jinxx were constantly talking and a few seconds later, so were Caleb and I. We saw from the light in the restaurant that they guys were almost finished paying and they were just waiting for Ash to stop flirting. Caleb turned to me and I could so him thinking about something, though I didn't know what about. Before I knew it, Caleb's lips were crushed against mine and surprisingly I was kissing him passionately back. He pulled back, and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' before we noticed all the guys looking at us quietly.  
"Um… what did we miss?" Andy asked, hiding a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing much…" I murmured. I was stunned. I didn't expect that to happen, although I liked it… A lot. The way home was very quiet. Ashley and Jake kept looking at us through the rear-view mirror and I blushed every time. We stopped off at Ashley's house and Caleb got out with Ash. He waved his good-bye and I waved back. I swapped seats into the front and we made our way home. It took ages until we got back to our house, but when we did, I was so tired, it wasn't funny. I walked into the living room to see my mum and dad sitting on the couch playing Monopoly. I can't remember the last time that I played that game, but I used to love it. Mum saw us come in and walked over to give us both a hug. Hugging her back, I said:  
"Hey mum, I'm going to go to sleep. See you in the morning." And with that I left. I knew Jake stayed back and played with them and I knew he was going to tell mum what happened. I hadn't known him that long, but I knew he would spill. I just knew it. Climbing into bed fully clothed, I thought about Caleb.

-Caleb's P.O.V-  
"Hey bro, you work fast!" Ashley said. He hadn't stopped commenting on mine and Sam's kiss since we got home. He kept asking me about my social life. We hadn't seen each other in years, so it was always good to catch up.  
"Seriously dude, I don't do well with girls!" I said for what seemed to be the fiftieth time I said it. I wasn't joking when I said that by the way. I have never had a girlfriend before, hell, I hardly had friends. I only had one friend and technically, we weren't exactly friends. I met him at a concert not too long ago, a Falling In Reverse concert actually. We were sitting next to each other and we just started talking. Later on, he just left. I just enjoyed the music after that. Well, otherwise I don't have friends. I never talk to anyone.  
"Sure you do bro! You must be good with girls! I'm your bro for Christ sake!" Ashley said. I didn't want to tell him but he left me no choice.  
"I have never kissed a girl before. Sammy was my first one…" I said, quietly so there was still a possibility that he wouldn't hear me. I knew I should be 100% honest with him, but I really didn't know what he would think.  
"Look bro, I need to teach you a few things then. Seriously, don't be ashamed of anything. When you are around girls, just be confident." Ash said. I nodded. I didn't want him to think I was gay or anything so I responded and smiled.  
"K bro. I'll be really confident tomorrow when I talk to Sammy." I said, suddenly really happy. I saw Ash's face turn a bit concerned.  
"Actually, I don't know if she will come down again. She only came down because Jake invited her." Ash said and I felt my face drop. I had an idea.  
"Well, you invite her then!" I said and Ash smiled, pulling out his phone. He quickly texted Jake:

Ash: Hey dude! Can u bring Sam along nxt time u come down? Caleb wants 2 c her again.  
Jake: Yeah sure bro! I was gonna bring her anyway. She enjoys it more wif us than bored alone lol.  
Ash: cool, thanx bro.

"Well, she is coming!" Ash said and I felt my world light up again.

-Sammy's P.O.V-  
I woke up early next morning, once again with the sun shining right in my face. I really need to shift my bedroom around! I heard footsteps coming down the hall, so I pretended to be asleep again. I don't know why though, just a habit I have had since I was little.  
"Sammy, are you awake?" Knowing it was Jake, I opened my eyes and sat up.  
"Yeah, what's up?" I asked. I probably looked horrible. I had only just woken up and my hair is always gross and knotty in the mornings. I looked up after trying to straighten my hair out with my hands.  
"Did you wanna come down again today? Someone wants to see you…" Jake smirked and I knew who he was talking about. I nodded and shooed him out of my room while I got changed. I was wearing bright blue jeans, kinda sky blue in colour (I liked weird coloured jeans lol) with a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and my black and blue converse. Grabbing my Simple Plan hoodie on the way out of my room, I marched down the stairs. I looked in the cupboard and found a muesli bar and a banana, and ran out the door. Jake was waiting in his car and when he saw me running out of the house, he started the engine, revving it up a bit. I laughed and got into the car. The car ride was slow and long like always, except today we went to Ash's house instead of CC's parents (thank god!).

Walking into the main living room (Jake and I let ourselves in), I was surprised to see all the guys here. Ash winked at me as I walked into the crowd behind Jake and pulled me closer.  
"Caleb is in his room. Go say hi." He said, pointing to a small hallway. "His room is on the first left." I nodded and slowly started walking towards his room. I knocked and shortly after I heard a faint 'come in'. I let myself in to see Caleb still in bed.  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked once he saw it was me. He sat up in his bed, the blankets falling down slightly, revealing his chest. I couldn't help but look. He had muscles! I looked up towards his smirking face. "Well, like what you see?" He asked and I blushed a bit. I nodded slightly and he chuckled. Oh god! His laugh is kinda sexy, in a weird way.

-Caleb's P.O.V-  
Ash's advice is working! I was acting as confident as I could and I already got her to blush!  
P.S – He also told me to sleep with my shirt off… suppose that helped too


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb and I sat for about an hour talking about school and other stuff about our lives. I heard so much about what he is going through with his family; his parents break up, and about his school. He doesn't have any friends at all. It just seemed weird. He was one of the nicest kids I have ever met in my life, and I was sure if he told people who his brother was, he would get a few friends, even if they were just trying to latch onto the fame. Andy came in and called us out of his room. We are going out, well the guys are anyway. They have to record or something. Jake was telling me earlier, but he said it wasn't very urgent. I was just going out with Caleb for the day. The guys offered for us to come with them and we could watch them record, but Caleb said he would take me out and really I wanted to go with him.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" I heard Caleb ask from his room. He was getting changed and straightening his hair. I shouted out 'yes' and I heard him spray something in the bathroom. I walked down the hall and stopped at the entrance of the bathroom. I smelt hairspray and guy's deodorant, which I must admit smelled really nice. Caleb had his black hair done kinda like how Ashley's is done when he actually takes the time to do it, but with Caleb's own touch and it was sorter (kind of like the typical emo hairstyles). I liked it. He grinned at me and we slowly made our way out of the house. Oh, did I mention the guys had already left? Well, I should tell you that!  
We walked down the street slowly and in silence. It was getting kind of awkward so I broke the silence. "So um, about what happened after dinner the other night, did that mean anything or was it just in the moment?" I asked. I had been wondering that for ages, just I was too frightened to ask him. I saw him kind of blush next to me and he looked away from me for a second before replying.  
"Well, I dunno. It was kinda in the moment, I guess." He said, looking down at his shoes. I felt my heart drop. I actually really liked him now. I don't know why I did feel that way, but the rate we were going at was stupid. I am falling for him too fast! I mean, he kissed me on the first night of us meeting each other. I shrugged it off. "I do kinda like you though." I thought I heard from next to me. It was very faint, but I heard something. Caleb was the only one around, so I knew it was him. It had to be! I wasn't going crazy was I!?  
"What?" I asked. He just looked at me and looked away, all in the course of about 4 seconds. His face went a bit red, but he hid it well.  
"Look, I do kinda like you. I wasn't sure whether you liked me back or if it was just too quick, but I do. I have never told any girl before that I liked them, so please don't hate me. I didn't know you would hear!" He said really quickly. He was obviously worried what I would think; you could hear it in his voice. I blushed a bit.  
"Ok, well, I sorta kinda like you too, but please don't tell Ash or anything. He will tell Jake, it will get back to my family and everything will just go wrong." I said and he blushed, looking at me. He smiled slightly.

We got to the local shopping centre. I wasn't entirely sure why we are here, but I don't mind. I'm with Caleb after all. He showed me around a bit and I have to say, the mall was massive. Caleb showed me everything! It was about 1pm when he finished giving me the tour.  
"Want to go get some lunch?" He asked and I nodded. We stopped and looked at all the options. "You like maccas yeah?" He asked and I nodded again. He smiled and we walked over to the line in front of Mc Donald's. We only had to wait a bit, but we finally got our food. We went to sit down at a nearby table, me facing Caleb. We talked while eating our food.  
"So, how you liking this place?" He said with a grin. I looked around a bit before answering.  
"It's ok I guess. It's really big though! I could get lost so easy!" He grinned again. I was glad things weren't awkward from this morning's conversation.  
"What do you wanna do next?" He asked, looking around at all the people passing.  
"We could just go back to your place and watch a movie I guess." I said. My legs were seriously sore from walking so much.  
"Yeah sure, you wanna pick one up on the way home from the video store?" He asked and I nodded. He picked up both of our trays, dumped them in the bin and we were off.

The video store wasn't very far and we eventually got back. The guys still weren't home and so we were alone. He slipped the movie in, claiming it was good. I let him pick since I hardly ever watch T.V. The movie was good until a sex scene came on. I looked at him and we both burst out laughing.  
"I can skip it if you want." He asked and I shook my head.  
"Nah, don't worry about it." I said and looked at him. The rest of the movie was good I guess. It was a bit weird though. I never did get the name of it.  
Now, for my choice of movie. I got a horror. I kinda freak out heaps during scary movies, but to be honest, I got it to look tough with him. I expected the guys to be back by now, and therefore we wouldn't have had time to watch my horror one. Damn. We started watching it. I had never seen it before but Caleb had. He knew when all the scary parts are. Well, it wasn't that hard to tell. Every bit was scary! I completely lost it when some demon guy popped up on the screen out of nowhere. I jumped and buried my head in Caleb's chest. He cracked up laughing and started patting my back. The rest of the movie was like torture to me, but I didn't regret getting it. I spent the rest of the movie lying up against Caleb's chest. I liked it there. He ended up playing with my hair all through the rest of the movie. I liked the feeling. Too soon, the movie was finished. Caleb got up to go take the disk out and put it back in the case while I checked my phone. One text message from Jake.

Jake: Hey Sam. Can you call mum n tell her we r stayin ova Ash's 2nite. It's 2 l8 2 go home now.  
Me: Sure, r u pikin up dinner?  
Jake: Ep, wat do u want?  
Me: Fish n chips? Is Ash and Caleb eatin wif us?  
Jake: Yeah, does he mind fish n chips?

"Caleb! Do you mind fish and chips for dinner? Jake and Ash are bringing some home!" I shouted. I heard a muffled reply 'na, fish and chips is cool!' and I went back to texting Jake.

Me: Caleb doesn't mind!  
Jake: K, be back in 30.

Caleb came into the room. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We just sat on the couch together.  
"So are we getting fish and chips for dinner then?" I nodded. "When are you guys going home?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"Sometime tomorrow I guess. Jake says we are staying here tonight." I said and I saw Caleb's face light up.  
"Awesome! You can stay in my room, Ash won't mind." He said, winking. I smiled.  
"Will Jake though? That's the question…" I said suspiciously. Caleb came closer. We will just have to see then. He said and then lightly pushed me into the kitchen. "What are we doing?" I asked. He laughed.  
"Playing hide and seek!" He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Caleb, how old are you?" I said, not expecting an answer.  
"12." He replied. I stopped, looking a bit stunned I guess. I was 16 and if he was 12, it's a bit weird. "I'm kidding Sam. I'm 16. You?" He smiled, chuckling when he saw my stunned face.  
"16." I said and he smiled. He turned around and faced the wall. He started counting. I ran, giggling while I found somewhere to hide.  
"You know I can hear you yeah?" Caleb asked. I shut up. "Much better!" He said, loud enough so I could hear him where I was. "Ready or not, here I come!" He said and I tried not to laugh. I'm starting to really develop feelings for this boy.


	7. Chapter 7

I was hiding behind the couch, waiting for him to find me. I was waiting there for about 2 minutes before I started to get bored. I got up and hid behind the wall, next to where the door is. I stuck my head out and saw him standing in the kitchen/living room looking everywhere. I quickly hid back behind the wall. I knew he would find me soon, but I didn't care. Jake was due to get back home soon anyway. It was taking him ages to come around the corner, so I stuck my head back around the corner. He was right there and he saw me! I know it was just a game, but it gave me a massive fright anyway. My heart was beating fast and when he came around the corner, he yelled out 'BOO'! I swear I jumped like a mile high. I started to trip over something and so I grabbed onto him to try and keep myself up. It was no use. He just fell with me. We landed on the couch. I was underneath him and him on top of me. It was probably the most awkward-est position that we could be in, especially if Jake wanted to choose now to walk in. I looked up at Caleb's face. I only realised now, how close our faces actually were to each other. I started to giggle, but when I saw Caleb's eyes looking into mine, I just melted. They were so beautiful. He was looking straight back at me, our faces slowly getting closer. I felt his soft lips slowly brush against mine but I couldn't help it any more. I grabbed onto his My Chemical Romance t-shirt and pulled him even closer than he was. His lips crashed down on mine and we lay there kissing. I felt my body start to go numb, and so I shifted a bit. He pulled back, completely breathless, but so was I. "Wow." Was all he said. I giggled a bit as I sat up. He pulled me gently onto his lap, leaning closer again. His lips were on mine a second time. His arm snaked around my waist; the other was rubbing my back and playing with my hair. I heard a car pull up outside and we quickly separated. I threw myself to the other end of the couch, sitting up with my back against the armrest. Caleb sat the same but on the other side of the couch and we started up a random conversation, trying to look innocent.  
"Oh my god, it was so funny!" Caleb said, making me giggle.  
"Yeah, especially the bit that that guy was in!" I was laughing now, not because of whatever we were talking about, it was because if you saw how random everything was, it was just cracking me up.  
"Yeah, I liked the bit in the movie where there was that girl that thought she was heaps better or something, but she got owned!" Caleb said, emphasising the 'owned'. I cracked up laughing as the house was filled with the smell of deep fried food. "I winked to Caleb who chuckled as Ashley's voice ran through the house.  
"Caleb! Where are you two?" Caleb laughed.  
"Get up off your lazy ass and come find us yourself then!" Caleb shouted back. I giggled as Ashley came into the room looking at us on the couch.  
"Hey Jake, come in here. Look at this!" Ash said as Jake came in. I saw Ash raise an eyebrow at Caleb and Caleb just looked at him.  
"What have you guys been doing?" Jake asked, giving me this look. It kinda looked like he was constipated or something. His eyebrows were raised, trying to look like a parent looking at a child disapprovingly, but was also trying not to smile. I giggled.  
"We just went to the shops for the first half of the day, and then we came home and watched two movies." Caleb said with a straight face. I looked at Ash. It looked like he believed it, but then his smile faltered.  
"Wait a sec, what's that on your lip then Caleb?" Ash asked his brother. I looked at Caleb, whose face was going red. I didn't see anything on his lip. I realised what Ashley was doing.  
"Shit! Where?" Caleb said, rubbing his lip frantically. I cracked up laughing.  
"You blew it!" Jake shouted, giving me a fright. He cracked up laughing.  
"So how much of the day did you guys spend kissing huh?" Ash asked, and I'm pretty sure we both went red.  
"Come on kiddies! Dinner time!" Jake said, pulling me up off the couch and dragging me into the dining room. I got up and then realised I had to text mum telling her where we were.  
"Jake, can you text mum! I forgot!" I shouted to Jake who was serving stuff. Ash and Caleb walked out of the living room, Ash giving Caleb a high-five. I knew what it was for.  
"You forgot or you got side tracked?" Ashley asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I blushed. "Side tracked it is then!" Ashley finished.  
We sat there eating dinner all together. Jake had just got mum's reply back, saying we could stay over, but I wasn't to be staying with any guys and I had to have my own room. I rolled my eyes at that bit. Ash laughed when Jake read out the message.  
"Well, for that comment, Sam can stay in Caleb's bed WITH Caleb." Ashley said looking at his brother who was blushing.  
Jake looked at Caleb then shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose that's alright, but just to sleep." Jake said, looking at Caleb and me, Caleb in particular. Jeez, these guys were starting to sound like my parents.

We finished dinner after a lot of awkward conversations, most of which were focussed on Caleb and I. I didn't really mind though, I really liked him. Bed time finally came and although mum told me about her conditions about me staying over, I ended up sleeping with Caleb (only sleeping though!). At first, I really couldn't sleep; I was busy talking to Caleb the whole night. Occasionally he would kiss me gently on the cheek or lips, but the best part was he had his shirt off and I was cuddled up next to him. Even though this relationship is going along really quickly, I really don't mind. I really had feelings for this boy and I know I said that last time, but I really do.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early the next morning. Caleb wasn't awake yet; he was lying next to me peacefully. His arm was draped over bare waist. The band t-shirt I had slept in had come up over night and was just low enough to be considered still appropriate. I twisted around in the same position I was in, but now I faced Caleb. My eyes were still shut and he was breathing lightly. I kissed his lips lightly, causing him to stir a bit. His eyes eventually fluttered open, and he kissed my cheek. He looked tired as hell and I knew he would want to stay in bed a bit. I tried to keep in mind that this relationship was moving heaps to fast and soon, one of us would get hurt, but I just couldn't. I really liked Caleb.  
"Hey Sam, how long have you been awake?" Caleb asked me, his voice raspy from sleeping. It was seriously really sexy in a way how he was talking. It was really cute. He rubbed his gorgeous blue eyes and pulled me closer into his body. I sighed and buried my head into his chest. He kissed my forehead.  
"Babe, I have to go to school today." Caleb said and my face dropped. He saw it and chuckled. "It's ok, I will get off early anyway. The teachers are writing reports so we get half the day off." He said and a smile came back on my face.  
"Ok, well you better start getting ready." I said, kissing his cheek and getting out of his room so he could change. I walked down stairs and got breakfast out of the cupboard, put it into a bowl and poured milk into it. I sat at the table eating by myself until a very tired Caleb came down the stairs, shaking his hair in front of his face to pull off the emo style perfectly. I grinned as he put some bread into the toaster and leant up against the bench, waiting for it to pop. I don't know how he does that but it always makes me jump up a mile when it eventually pops up. He stood there grinning at me until I eventually blushed.  
"Wanna walk to school with me?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, when do you have to leave?" I asked, and he grinned.  
"We will have to leave in about half an hour. I'm so tired I don't wanna walk!" He groaned. I just shrugged.  
"Go ask Ash or Jake for a lift. They won't mind." I said and he grinned. He ran off up the stairs. The toast popped up and I jumped at least a foot. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I got up and walked towards the stairs.  
"Yeah, Jake will take me!" Caleb said. Jake came running down the stairs. He was fully clothed apart from his shirt, which he slipped on once he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Do I look like the posters on your wall Sam?" Jake asked me and I blushed madly. I had forgotten about the posters on my wall of Jake shirtless. Caleb looked at me a bit weirdly.  
"I didn't know Jake was my brother so I have all the Black Veil Brides members on my wall shirtless." I said and I got a weird look once again from Caleb.  
"Even my brother?" He asked. I nodded and he cracked up laughing.

Jake dropped him off at school a little while later and I was sitting bored at Ash's house while Jake and Ashley watched what I think was porn on the computer. I sat on the couch on my iPod for most of the day, but when Ash told me that I should go walk and meet Caleb at his school and walk home with him, I got up immediately.  
"It's just down the main road and you'll see all the traffic. Text me if you get lost." Ash said, putting his number in my phone. I nodded and went to get changed. The thought crossed my mind that since Caleb didn't have any friends at school, I would dress up really sexy (or as much as I could manage) and so he gets the guys attention. I put on a short red dress that I packed in a bag and kept in Jakes boot. He told me to pack a bag just in case I needed extra clothes one day, but he said clothes that I never wear, so I put the dress in it came out useful now. It was really short and low cut and when I looked in the mirror, I was sure I was ready to go. I chucked on one of Caleb's hoodies and walked to his school. Ashley was right. It wasn't that hard to find it. Kids were already starting to come out; mostly the little kids that are weird and run home. I walked up to the only entrance of the school and saw Caleb's hair immediately. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hey! I brought you a jumper!" I said and took the hoodie off. I saw his eyes scan my body and I blushed. He quickly kissed me gently on the lips as he put the hoodie on.  
"Thanks Sam." He said winking. I think he got what I was trying to do. I smiled.  
"Hey Caleb! Is that your girlfriend?" A voice asked from nearby. Caleb looked up and nodded to a guy about 10 metres away. I looked back up at Caleb and we started walking.  
"How did YOU get a girl like that! You're a loser." The guy said again. I snapped.  
"He 'got' me because he is nice and he isn't a big jerk like you." I said back. The guy looked shocked.  
"Hey girl, why him though. He may be nice but seriously, you could get famous with that body, seriously." He said winking. I ignored him. I knew he was flirting with me.  
"Well, Caleb's brother is famous, making him famous too. I'd watch it when you try to flirt with his girlfriend. You could get hated on by millions of people." I rebounded back. He looked shocked. I flipped him off and we walked back to Ash's.  
"Thanks Sam." Caleb said. I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking in the front door, I saw Jake and Ashley trying to make something in the kitchen.  
"What the hell died in here?" Caleb asked. Jake looked at him and burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Well, we were trying to make cupcakes, but they don't want to be made!" Jake whines as I burst into a fit of laughter.  
"How was school Caleb?" Ashley asked, concern filling his face. Ashley must have known about Caleb's friend problems because he seemed really concerned.  
"It was alright… Sam helped out a bit though." Caleb said, smirking my way. I giggled and Jake looked at me suspiciously before turning away. I shrugged it off and walked into the lounge to watch T.V. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and just assumed it was Caleb putting his bag away. Jake walked into the room looking sad, but also kinda serious. I wondered if he was going to tell me off for what I was wearing but what he said shocked me a bit.  
"Sam, we are going on tour in a week. I asked mum if you could come with, but she said you can't. I'm sorry you can't come, but if I had my way, I would be telling you to start packing." Jake said. He seemed miserable and to be honest, I wasn't feeling very happy either. "Also, it gets worse. Caleb has to come since Ash is his legal guardian. I'm sorry." He said and I felt like crying. What the hell am I supposed to do by myself at home? I only had a few friends but they are always busy with their jerks of boyfriends. They were always telling me I needed a boyfriend, but when I finally got one, he leaves on tour. I wasn't a happy girl.  
"How long are you guys going for?" I asked Jake who had to think for a while. He mustn't have known because he shouted out to Ashley, who was finishing off the cupcakes. I heard a muffled and illegible response. Jake shouted back a 'thanks' before turning back to me.  
"About two months. I'm sorry Sam." He said I just felt so depressed. I didn't talk for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning, tucked into my own bed. I didn't remember how I got home, but I just assumed Jake had brought me back. I pulled back my covers a bit but then started shivering. Who hadn't turned on the heater? I thought for a bit. Mum had work today, but she shouldn't have left yet. I turned to my clock beside my bed. It was only 8:37. She usually leaves at 9:00. I slipped out of bed, pulling on my dressing gown that was lying on the floor. I trudged down the steps, careful not to slip since I felt woozy and sick. I don't know why I only just noticed it, but I sure wasn't feeling right. My stomach was twisting and turning and I couldn't think straight. I doubled over in pain halfway down the stairs. I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran up the stairs and turned into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and went to pick up my toothbrush to brush my teeth. I still felt sick and it was starting to get really uncomfortable. Once my teeth were squeaky clean, I walked down stairs once again to get breakfast. I was suddenly craving food, so I pulled out heaps of bread and started to make three times as much toast as I usually have in the morning. Leaning over to switch on the power for the toaster, a piece of paper slipped from the bench and onto the floor. Picking it up, it read:

Sam,  
I have gone to work early because I got called in. I left some sandwiches in the cupboard for you for lunch. I will be home at about 6 tonight and I will bring dinner home.  
Love Mum xoxoxoxo

I shrugged and continued making toast until I heard a knock at the door. I quickly ran to get the door before doubling over in pain again; luckily I didn't throw up this time. Twisting the keys in the door I opened it up to see Jake. He looked happy. I moved out the way to let him in. He walked past me knocking into my stomach. I felt all queasy again, like I was going to throw up but I didn't.  
"Hey Sam, why is it so cold in here? It's warmer outside!" He said, the smile never leaving his face.  
"Mum left early this morning and didn't turn on the heater. I haven't got around to it yet. Why are you so happy for?" I asked, being as happy as I could in complete pain.  
"Well, I just got a message from Andy saying they were coming around here in about an hour. We are going to discuss the new album and hopefully start writing a few songs!" Jake said. He was now rocking from his heels to his toes. He just looked plain stupid! I laughed a bit then regretted it. Walking through the hallway to the kitchen, I finished making the toast and sat at the table to eat. Jake walked in and stopped as soon as he saw my plate.  
"How much do you eat!?" He said, shook and surprise completely flooding his voice. I laughed.  
"I dunno actually. I'm just really craving food." I said and shrugged my shoulders. He smiled and sat down with me. My stomach immediately went queasy and saliva flooded into my mouth, signalling I was about to throw up. I bolted up out of my chair and down the hall into the bathroom. I only just made it over the toilet before my stomach contents poured out. I coughed and spat, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. Jake came in and saw me. He walked over, taking my hair in his hands and rubbing my back slowly as I threw up once again. I coughed again and looking slightly to the side. He was looking worriedly down at me.  
"Is everything all right Sam?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"I have been feeling sick all morning." I said, spitting out the gross taste. I was still leaning over the toilet, making sure I wasn't about to puke a third time.  
"So you're craving food, and throwing up. What exactly did you and Caleb do when you slept in his bed?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Jake I swear to you, we didn't do anything!" I said, almost in tears. I was worried. All we did was kiss and hug each other that night. Nothing else. But what exactly happened when I went to sleep?  
"It's okay Sammy; I won't let anything hurt you. Just stay home today. I'll stay with you and take care of you. You might have to take one of those test thingies though." Jake explained and I felt my cheeks go red. This was such an awkward thing to be discussing with a guy, who was also my brother and a famous rock star. I didn't exactly want to talk to anyone right now.  
"I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry I am dragging you into this. I should probably tell mum about what has been happening, but I don't want to at all. What if she thinks worse of me?!" I panicked. Jake patted my back and started to calm me down, but I still didn't want anything to happen to involve mum. "Jake, can you go get one of those tests for me. I don't want mum to find out unless she really needs to." I asked and I saw him think for a moment.  
"Sure Sam. Wait here and try to calm down. Nothing will go wrong, okay?" Jake soothed and got his car keys. As soon as he left, I burst out in tears, making my stomach feel queasy again. I ran to the toilet, but luckily I didn't throw up. The thought of Jake taking care of me, was just so comforting.

-Jake's P.O.V-  
"Excuse me, where are the pregnancy tests kept?" I asked the store clerk person. She smiled sweetly and pointed to near the back of the store.  
"Aisle 5 sir, walk down near the end of the isle. They should be on the left." She explained and I nodded my thanks. Walking down the aisle she directed me in, I saw multiple different brands of pregnancy tests. Some were faster than others and some took longer, so I got about four just to be safe. Walking back to the same register that I went earlier, I saw the girl looking at me again. She smiled when I approached the counter, putting the tests on the bench. She scanned them slowly, one by one until she finished.  
"Does you wife/girlfriend suspect she is pregnant?" She asked, still smiling. I shook my head.  
"Actually, they are for my sister. She has been throwing up all morning and she recently slept in the same bed as her boyfriend. So, maybe." I said and she nodded.  
"You're a sweet brother. How old is she?" The cashier asked. I thought for a second. I vaguely remembered mum telling me.  
"She's sixteen." The young girls smile faltered a bit, but it soon recovered. She nodded and gave me the bag after I had given her the money.

-Sam's P.O.V-  
I hope he is coming back soon, I thought to myself. He had been a while, about 20 minutes, even though the pharmacy is only down the road. I sat back down on the couch. I was getting really dehydrated now, but I didn't want water. It would just make me feel sick again. I heard the door handle turn and I stood up quickly. I walked to the front door, seeing Jake slowly closing the door behind him. He followed me into the lounge room and chucked his keys on the couch.  
"Hey, I got you four because I don't know how many you are supposed to get, but I know it's more than one." He explained and I nodded and took the bag from him. I quickly ran up to the bathroom to go take the tests while Jake sat and watched T.V.  
Two of the tests took quicker than others, but I wanted to know all the results at the same time. I don't know why, but I just did. Ten minutes later, all the tests were ready. I had them all flipped over so I couldn't see the results of any of them so one by one, I turned them over. I had my eyes closed though, but I was so tempted just to look. I heard Jake coming up the stairs and I wanted to just cry on his shoulder. I was seriously that nervous now. After all the tests were flipped, I opened my eyes. Jakes footsteps had stopped. I turned my head and saw Jake standing at the door of the bathroom.  
"The results say?" He asked and I looked down to where all the tests lay. All negative. I felt happiness but also sadness. I wouldn't have minded having a child with Caleb, but I knew it was criminal if he had of done something to me that night. I looked to Jake and smiled.  
"All negative." I said. Jake grinned and came over to hug me.  
"That's good then." He said, right in my ear. Before he could say anything else, his phone rang, blaring out 'Youth and Whiskey' throughout most of the house.

-Jake's P.O.V-  
So Andy is telling me that we need to leave tomorrow for the tour. I don't know how I am supposed to tell Sam this. She is going to be heart broken. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything to her. I felt bad though. Really bad. But there is nothing I can do for now. I just have to leave tomorrow without her knowing.


	11. Chapter 11

-Jake's P.O.V-  
So, I just woke up and now I'm getting everything ready for the tour. I heard my mum downstairs and I quickly ran down to say goodbye to her before I left. I really didn't want to leave Sam behind, but her mum wanted her to stay here, so I can't change that.  
"Hey mum," I said once I saw her making herself breakfast in the kitchen. "What's up?" I asked. She looked a little stressed out or something.  
"One of my friends is in hospital. She tore a muscle in her back and she needs to stay there for about two weeks. Apparently it was really serious. Anyway, I'm not going to be able to take care of Sam properly. Hopefully she can stay at one of her friends' houses or something." She spilled. I tuned in mostly at the last bit. Of course I felt bad for her friend, but this could mean that Sammy can come with us on tour!  
"What about if I take Sam on tour with us. I will take complete care of her and she can sleep in my bunk and I will sleep on the couch. I swear I will send her home if she feels uncomfortable or pressured!" I asked, hope rising in my voice. Mum seemed to think about it for a second.  
"Well, only if you take complete care of my little girl and make sure she isn't being harassed by any of the guys. If she feels uncomfortable in any way, she is to be flown home straight away!" My mum said and I agreed, shaking my head violently. "Very well, I will go get her bags packed. Anyway, I suppose you have to leave in about an hour or so, but make sure she has everything she needs. How long is the tour?" She asked and I thought for a bit.  
"A couple of months." I replied and mum nodded her head. Yes! She agreed!

-Sam's P.O.V-  
When I woke up, mum was making a bit of noise in my room. I sat up sleepily and looked at what my mum was doing but she seemed to be rushing.  
"Mum, what are you doing?" I asked. She turned her head slightly to look at me. Her body was still covering whatever she was doing, so it didn't really help me find out exactly what she was doing.  
"Just trying to find something. You look tired. Go back to sleep honey." Mum replied and I couldn't complain about that. The virus I must have is really making me sleepy. Anyway, before I knew it, I was back asleep.

-Jake's P.O.V-  
I had everything packed now, and I was just mucking around on my guitar when mum came back down the stairs, carrying a big bag of Sam's stuff assumable.  
"Everything is here. You might need to carry her onto the bus. She is completely passed out!" Mum said, laughing slightly. I grinned in response. I heard a honk from outside and I looked out the small window in the front hallway and saw a big plain black bus. I stepped out the door slightly and waved to the guys, signalling that I was just grabbing my stuff. Andy came out to help me with it.  
"Hey bro. Can you take all my stuff onto the bus? Sam can come with us!" I said and Andy smiled.  
"Jake, you are so lucky that we have a spare bunk in our bus this year!" Andy replied smiling as he took Sam's and my stuff onto the bus in two trips. Luckily, he didn't have far to carry it.  
Quick as I could, I rushed upstairs to go get Sam out of her bed. Pulling back her covers, I found she had leggings and a singlet on and that was good enough for me. I picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs and through to the bus, trying not to bump her around much. Andy must have told the guys that she was coming, because as soon as I got onto the bus, everyone was looking my way and smiling, especially Caleb. Smiling, I put her down on the couch before getting some water out of the buses fridge.  
"Has everyone chosen their bunks yet?" I asked and I got everyone shaking his head. "Well, who gets first pick?" I asked and lots of hands flew up.  
"How about the two kids can pick first?" Andy suggested and everyone nodded. "Well, I guess that leaves our decision making time to happen later." He said, gesturing to the sleeping Sam on the couch.  
All the guys walked into the back lounge area to play Xbox and Play Station 3 and anything else they could find entertaining. I looked back to where Sam was laying, just to make sure she was okay, and saw Caleb kneeling by the side of the couch, gently brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her cheek softly. I grinned. He was so nice to her.


End file.
